Kuroko no Basket The Seventh Miracle
by DRMtcl Mrdr
Summary: -Yo solo queria un juego justo y limpio, como paso esto o mejor dicho, que hice para merecerlo? Yo...solo queria tener esa sencion de ganar junto Akashi y los demas que nunca me han abandonado; pero. Mi tobillo esta punzando de dolor y puedo sentir como poco a poco las lagrimas descienden de mis ojos. Seria mi fin, el fin de Shirayama Ryuuichiro el Milagro Blanco.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Shirayama Ryuuichiro, soy una chica a pesar de tener nombre de chico tengo 16 años de edad, mi cumpleaños es el 13 de octubre, por tanto mi signo zodiacal es Libra. Estudio en la secundaria Teiko, un instituto bastante comun, pero..

- Buenos dias a todos- salude entrando al gimnasio-

Lo que hace increible a esta escuela es...

-Ah! Por fin llegas Shirayamichii!- Reclamo un chico rubio que estaba del otro lado de la cancha

- No fastidies, Kise... solo fuero 10 minutos jaja

- Eh? Ah..Shirayamachin hola trajiste los caramelos que me prometiste?- pregunto aburrido un pelipurpura mientras comia helado en las gradas-

-Si si aqui los traje Atsuchi

- Me alegra que hayas llegado, Shirayama-san, en entrenamiento esta por comenzar- Informo un joven de cabello celeste y ojos peculiares mientras calentaba.

- Gracias Kuro-chan

-Hmp, la impuntualidad es algo que deberia ser reprimido aqui- bufo desde lejos un peliverde que se encontraba encestando balones de basket

- Ah! Lo siento chicos, esperen ahora que lo veo Aomine aun no ha llegado-

-Si llego- Afirmo Kuroko- Esta dormido en las gradas-

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos presentes. Podemos proceder ordenadamente al programa de entrenamiento de hoy. Ichiro ve a cambiarte, Tetsuya despierta a Daiki y los demas comienzen a trotar -ordeno de forma tranquilo un joven pelirrojo-

Su imparable e invencible equipo de baloncesto!

- Vale Sei-chan-

Akashi Seijuro, amigo de la infancia, somos muy unidos, apesar hacerme pasar por muchas cosas durante el entranamiento. Es una de las personas que mas aprecio.

Pase a ser parte de este equipo por un incidente durante un partido, uno de los jugadores de reemplazo decayo y me vi obligada a seguir mis instintos de amor por el basketball y jugar en su lugar. A partir de ese dia fui llamada el Milagro Blanco debido al color de mi cabello y a mi bestial manera de jugar y correr. Debido a mi bajo, esbelto pero resiatente fisico se me hace extramadamenten facil penetrar cualquier defensa.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes que nada gracias por leer, comenta asi sabre si la historia es de tu agrado y poder continuarla :)

P. D: Aspecto de Ryuuichiro.

Ryuuichiro mide 1.58 pesa 50 kg es de piel palida , su cabello corto de color blanco, con ojos color lila viendose a la luz de sol como azules Tiene un piercing en lado izquierdo de su labio inferior. Tiene pechos de tamaño normal.

-O-

Todos los jovenes de Teiko, estanban cansados y sudando en extremo el entrenamiento de ese dia fue particularmente mas fuerte que los anteriores, pues dentro de una semana tendria un encuentro con un instituto bastante fuerte. Akashi debia prepararlos adecuadamente. Pero habia algo que no lo convencia de ese encuentro.

-Que sucede Sei-chan? Te sientes bien? -pregunto la albina mientras tocaba su frente verificando la temperatura de Akashi

-Si...si estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pero hay algo en este encuentro que no me da buena espira Ichiro.

-Te refieres a Kirisaki Daichi? si accedimos a un partido con ellos es que somo lo suficientemente fuertes. No debes dudar ahora que estamos asi; lo unico que queda entonces es ganar vale?- Dijo Shirayama calmando al pelirrojo, es su deber preocuparse por el pues es su mejor amigo añadiendo el hecho de que hace unos dias comenzaron a salir oficialmente como una pareja.

- Vale; por cierto que haces aqui? Ve a entrenar -Ordeno, a lo que la ojiturquesa obedecio y volvio junto con los demas al centro de la cancha.

- Buen trabajo a todos, escuchen atentamente. La proxima semana tendremos un partido contra Kirisaki Daichi. Se les conce basicamente por sus jugadas sucias y lastimar miembros del equipo rival, por tanto tengan cuidado sobre todo tu Ryuuichiro

- Entendido

-Bien, con estos puntos ya aclarados, pueden retirarse los vere mañana.

La generacion de los milagros salio del gimnasio cada uno en direccion a sus hogares. Ryuuichiro caminaba calmadamente con sus cascos de Skullcandy escuchando Umbrella de Rihanna. Cantandola en tono de voz bajo

-...Because

When the sun shines

We'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

That I'll always be your friend

Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella...Esta cancion me recuerda mucho al dia que conocí a Sei-chan, aunque pensadolo bien nos conocemos desde siempre,somos pareja y nunca nos hemos besado. Bueno no nos comportamos como novios como tal es como si aun fueramis amigos. Es mejor que sea asi seria un poco incomodo para los dos actuar como novios. Seria raro -penso en voz alta colocando los casco en su cuello.

- Oye viste que buenas piernas tiene esa linda chica de cabello blanco?- Oyo Ryuuichiro a lo lejos

- Si, tiene un cuerpo bastante bonito. Afortunado es el que sea su novio

-( Claaaro sobretodo Èl se fija en eso)- penso la joven

Una vez llego a su hogar se acosto boca arriba en su cama hasta que sono su celular indicando la llegada de un mensaje:

De: Sei-chan

Asunto:

Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-Hm? Pues no- nego repondiendo el mensaje

De: Sei-chan

Asunto:

Tengamos una cita


	3. Chapter 3

En ese momento suena su telefono indicando una llamada entrante de Akashi. Ella atiende

-Y bien?- Pregunto el pelirrojo del otro lado del telefono

- Por mi esta bien, pero y el entramiento?-

- Decidi darles el dia libre mañana para que descansen. A donde quieres ir?

- Te dejare utilizar tu imginacion esta vez, sabes que soy indecisa-

- Ah?...enserio? No lo habia notado sobre todo aquel dia en el que no sabias si pedir helado de menta con chocolate o el de soda

- Ambos estuvieron deliciosos para que decidir por uno si puedes tener los dos oye Sei-chan

-Hn?

- Me encuentras atractiva con respecto a mi cuerpo?-

-Tu cuerpo?- pregunto confundido

-Si-

- Eres extremadamente deseable-spondio de forma calmada y directa

El rostro de Shirayama se torno de un color rojo intenso

-A-a si? Bu-bueno gracias por tu opinion Sei-chan nos vemos mañana!- se despidio colgando el telefono rapidamente

Ryuuichiro se queda escuchando musica un rato mas para despues levantarse cambiarse su uniforme por un conjunto deportivo dispuesta a salir a trotar. Una vez lista va hasta la cocina.

- Zeus! Hades!

Ese momento llegan dos hermosos perros identicos de raza doberman a la cocina y miran emcionado y feliz a la joven.

- Ah alli estan, saldremos un rato les parece?

Despues de algunos minutos Ryuuchiro y su amigos salen a correr juntos. Se tomaron un minuto para descansar durante el cual Zeus y Hades se escapan enseguida la chica corre tras de ellos

- Hades! Zeus! Detenganse ahora mismo!- llamo repetidas veces pero era inutil. Hasta que el ambos canes terminaron su recorrido echandose encima de alguien lamiendolo todo.

-Zeus y Hades Perros malos esta noche no habra carne para ninguno de los dos, lo siento te encuentras bien? -pregunto preocupada al joven que se encontraba con una cara llena de miedo la mira, se levanta enseguida y se aleja de alli.

-T-t-tu! Por que n-no mantienes atadas a esas dos bestias colosales!?- reclamo el chico alto y pelirrojo con una agresiva mirada que esta vez fue reemplazada por una de panico e histeria

-ah...pues los tenia pero los solte un momento y huyeron- respondio aburrida

-Entonces no los tenias!-

- Eh calmate son perros no entienden todo lo que pasa eres idiota!?

- El idiota eres tu por soltar a esas cosas!-

- Cosas!? Que te sucede no te metas con ellos, acaso quieres pelear?!

- A que esperas! Ven! -grito provocando a Ryuuichiro

Mientras ella sientan a los gemelos cerca del lugar

- Voy a arreglar algo si alguno de ustedes si quiera mueves una oreja dormira en la calle entendido!?

Advertencia a la que ambos perros asintieron sin dudarlo

-Bien empecemos- dijo Ryuuichiro mientras se sonaba los nudillos de ambas manos y quitandose la sudadera,gorra dejando su torso solo con un top deportivo y su rostro descubierto

Kagami solo la miraba confundido para despues comprender correctamente la situacion

- Eres una mujer!?

- Si pero que eso no te detenga, aunque igual te pateare el trasero

- No voy a pelear contigo-

-... Tienes razon siento haberme precipitado- aclaro colocandose la sudadera y gorra

-Bueno lamento lo de antes nos vemos-

- N-n-no importa, nos vemos - concluyo un poco nervioso y sonrojado

-oh! Por cierto cual es tu nombre?-

-hn? Soy Kagami Taiga

- Taiga...Bueno fue un placer yo soy Shirayama Ryuuichiro.

Y asi Ryuuichiro volvio a su hogar para descansar correctamente para su cita. Les dios de comer a Hades y Zeus, tomo una resfrescante ducha para luego irse adormir, los gemelos caninos se acostaron con junto con ella en la enorme y comoda cama.

Al dia siguiente la joven albina se estaba preparando para su encuentro con Akashi. Algo basico despues de todo cualquier cosa que usara la hacia lucir muy bien. Unos vaquero, lentes de sol en la cabeza,delineador, chaqueta verde militar, una blusa de tirantes negra y por ultimos unos botines de color marron bastanban para que se viera absolutamente bien. Estando ya lista salio de su hogar para encontrarse con su novio en la estacion de autobuses.

- Hola Sei-chan- saludo con una sonrisa a Akashi

- Hola Ichiro,vamos?-

Ryuuichiro asintio y asi siguieron con su cita, fueron a multiples lugares romanticos y divertidos incluyendo la sala de videojuegos favorita de ambos que solian frecuentar de niños.

Akashi gano un peluche de panda bebé para Ryuuichiro en tiro al blanco para despues tomarse fotos en una cabina que estaba cerca. Luego fueron por un helado y por ultimo vieron los fuegos artificiales recostados en el cesped.

- Gracias Sei-chan, fue el mejor dia

- No me lo agradezcas Ichiro

- Todavia estas preocupado por el partido...Sei-chan? -pregunto triste la joven

- Si, pero no puedo evitarlo, no me preocupan los resultados tenemos la victoria mas que asegurada, lo que me preocupa es cual sera la magnitud de daños que van a recibir los demas. Tratando puede que tratando de defendernos nos canten falta o conducta anti-deportiva.

- Son fuertes...hablas como si se trataran de hombres debiles. No importa que tan lastimados estemos en un partido nosotros no dejaremos nuncs de defender y de anotar. Ten mas fe Sei-chan.

Seijuro solo se quedo mirando el cielo muy pensativo

Luego de estar unos minutos mas hablando para que luego Akashi escoltara a Ryuuichiro a su casa.

- no hacia falta que vinieras conmigo, sabes que puedo defenderme bien sola-

- Lo se pero no me arriesgare a que te pase algo-

- Siempre sobreprotector Sei-chan, por cierto dentro de pocas semanas sera la graduacion que piensas hacer?-

- Me ire a la preparatoria Rakuzan-

- Woah ese genial instituto tiene uno de los mejores equipo de basket-

- En donde entraras?-

- aun lo estoy pensado-

Ambos llegaron finalmente a la casa de Ryuuichiro, al abrir la entrada Hades y Zeus se acercaron emocionados a saludar a su dueña y a Akashi

- Nos vemos el lunes Ichiro-

-Si, nos vemos Sei-chan-

Y asi pasaron los dias dias llenos de practicas y entrenamientos fuertes . Hasta que por fin llego el dia del juego. Ryuuichiro se vendaba los pechos, antebrazos poniendose el uniforme del equipo que tenia impreso el dorsal numero 13 a la vez tenia un raro sentimiento para nada agradable

- Ten cuidado Shirayamachin si te descuidas ellos podrian acabar aplastandote- advirtio el pelipurpura preocupando a la joven

- Atsuchi- llamo Akashi en señal de que parara de decir esas cosas.

Todos los miembro del equipo salieron a la cancha siendo recibidos por fuertes gritos y aplausos del publico.

Kuroko mira extrañado a Ryuuchiro quien tenia una expresion decaida

- te encuentras bien, Shirayama-san?

- Kuro-chan...siento un dolor muy raro en mi pecho-respondio en un tono de voz apagado

- Que sucede?- intervino Kise

- Shirayama-san no se siente muy bien

- Debemos decirselo a Akashichiin-

- No, por favor, me enviara a casa, le dire que no jugare el primer cuarto me se ntire bien para el segundo-

- Sei-chan- llamo Ryuuichiro

- Hn?- pregunto extrañado de que su amiga estuviean desanimada previo a un partido

- Dejame jugar para el ultimo cuarto, no me siento muy bien...preparada ni mental ni fisicamente. Asi que Kuro-chsn puede jugar en mi lugar

- De acuerdo,pero sera mejor que te prepares bien entonces, porque no quiero errores- advirtio

- Esta...bien-

Narra Ryuuichiro

Y asi pasaron los dos primeros cuartos con los chicos unos mas lastimados que otros pero llevamos una vetanja bastante alta en el marcador. Los jugadores de Kirisaki Daichi cometian multiples faltas que pasaban desapercibidas. Cosa que me enfada en gran cantidad, Hasta el punto de querer levantarme y reventarles la cara a golpes; pero no habia de que preocuparse pronto yo saldria a jugar y no podrian hacer nada contra mi. El incomodo sentimiento que sentia en mi pecho antes fue reemplazado por ansiedad y emocion mi corazon latia rapido sin detenerse.

Finalizo el primer cuarto. 10 minutos de descanso y comenzaron los ultimos 20 minutos del juego.

Escuche como el arbitro sono el silbato, supe que ya era el momento, me levante de la banca apretando mis puños.

- Cambio de jugador por parte de Teiko!- anuncio el árbitro- Jugador 15 por el 13!

Kuroko se me acerco y chocamos palmas como señal de que el cambio se ha echo.

- Perdonane, Kuroko, por hacerte pasar por esto . Ahora...yo me encargare del resto.


End file.
